A Viper's Bite
by PhoenixFae
Summary: Adelynn Mae Lee never thought she'd be more than just an agent of SHIELD, but when Loki attacks with his army, she finds herself trapped inside her own body when the tesseract possesses her.


I walked down the stairs to where we kept the Tesseract with Director Fury. He had asked me to come with him to check up on it, as it had been acting out for the past few days.

"Talk to me doctor," Fury Said to Selvig.

"Director!" Selvig responded, Stepping away from his station.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury Inquired.

"The tesseract is misbehaving"

"Is that supposed to be funny?" The director asked dryly.

"No, it's not funny at all. The tesseract is not only active, she's... Behaving" He said slowly.

"I assume you pulled the plug?" I chimed in.

"She's an energy source. We turn the power off, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level-"

"We prepared for this doctor, harnessing energy from space." Fury interjected.

"We don't have the harness. The calculations are far from compleat. She's throwing out interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of Gamma radiation." Selvig reminded.

"That can be harmful" I retorted.

"Where's Agent Barton?" Fury asked.

"The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual," Selvig said, almost bitterly.

Hawkeye came down on a rope and walked up to us.

"Viper." He nodded to me curtly and then turned his attention to the Director.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things" Fury growled.

"Well, I see better from a distance." He riposted.

"you see anything that might set this thing off?" Fury demanded, looking at Barton with a piercing gaze.

"No one's come or gone. Selvig's clean. No contacts, no ims. If there's any tampering, Sir, it's not from this end." He reported, looking from Fury to the Tesseract. He tried to continue but was cut off.

"At this end?" Fury questioned, fixing his gaze on Hawk once more.

"Yes, sir," he turned his head suddenly back to the Director mildly puzzled. "the cube is a doorway into the other end of space, right? The door's open from both sides." He explained.

Suddenly, the Tesseract exploded with energy and shot a beam of power across the room. When the beam went out, a figure was crouching on the platform across from it. He was wearing green and black clothing, and his long black hair was greased back. I recognised him as Loki, the Norse god of Mischief and Lies.

Director Fury had his eyes locked on him as he stood up. "Sir, please, put down the spear," He called to Loki, holding a small gun in his hand.

Loki looked down at the golden sceptre in his hand, and slowly, an evil grin crept onto his face. He thrust the spear forward and a beam of power shot forward, knocking a bunch of agents back. They started firing at him and he threw daggers in all directions, hitting a few agents in the neck, killing them almost instantly.

As they collapsed, I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, now this has gone too far," I muttered to myself. I grabbed a small box on my belt, and it sprung into a long scythe. I charged at Loki and jumped on him, pushing him to the ground. He spun around and out of my grip.

He turned around looked at me up and down and smirked. he struck me with a well-placed blow to my neck, I felt my legs crumple beneath me. As I fell, my leg shot out and I spun, knocking his legs out from under him.

"You" He snarled, "are becoming rather annoying"

"Wouldn't be the first time i've been called that." I snapped back. "It's not like I ever listen anyway."

To my utter shock, his foot came around and made contact with my neck. My arms and legs went limp as I collapsed on the floor at his feet. I managed to turn my head to meet his eyes and sneering face. That was the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness

When I came to, I didn't open my eyes. I felt a soft hand on my arm. It felt nice, so I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. The hand moved to my hands and grabbed them gently, attempting to move them. Letting my instincts take over, I flicked out of their grip, grabbed the wrist, and twisted it back to the body. I heard a small yelp of surprise, mixed with pain. With my eyes still closed, I softly said, "if you would like to keep your wrists intact, I suggest you don't touch me while I'm trying t sleep." I folded my hand back on my stomach and attempted to go back to sleep.

"No. Wait, please," a soft voice whispered beside me. I had heard that voice before. I turned my head slowly and opened my eyes. To my surprise, I met a shy, softly smiling Loki. I sighed and got up out of the bed. I turned around and looked him straight in his emerald-green eyes. "What do you want with me?" I asked, studying him. He was wearing a black suit, with vivid dark green and stunning gold accents. He must have some reason for me being here. He could have easily killed me when he knocked me out. But he didn't. Why?

Loki looked taken aback for a heartbeat, but then quickly regained his powerful composure. He fixed me with a hard, yet slightly confused stare. "What?" He asked softly. He hadn't expected me to be so upfront about it.

"Why did you bring me here? You could have easily killed me back in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Base. Instead, you just knocked me out. Even if you knocked me out, you could have still left me in the base to be buried when the portal collapsed. But you didn't, why is that Loki?" I asked, fixing him with a mirroring expression.

"You know who I am?" He asked, his brow furrowing for a moment.

I was surprised for a moment, then responded with everything I knew about him. "You're Loki Laufeyson, of Asgard, one of the nine realms in Norse mythology. The others being: Alfheim, home of the Light Elves. Asgard, home of the Asgardians. Hel, the realm of the dead who are neither honoured nor dishonoured. Jotunheim, home of the Giants. Midgard, also known as Earth. Muspelheim, the realm of fire. Nidavellir, home of the Dwarves. Svartalfheim, home of the Dark Elves, which are just another type of dwarf. Vanaheim, home of the Vanir, who is the sister race to the Asgardians. You are also the Norse god of Mischief and Lies, the self-proclaimed ruler of Midgard, and the current owner of the Glowstick of Destiny." I finished, nodding my head towards his spear, which was leaning against the wall.

Loki gave me a blank stare. "How-how did you know all that?" he asked me, stuttering slightly.

"I paid attention when we studied Norse mythology in school," I retorted, giving him a flat look. After I caught his disbelieving gaze, I continued. "Midgardians know a bit more than you give us credit for." I defended.

Loki took on a thoughtful expression. After murmuring to himself for a short time, he looked up and scanned me. "Interesting," he said, still slightly murmuring. His emerald-green eyes skimmed me from head to toe. He moved around the side of the bed and walked around me in a slow circle.

I kept my eyes on him as he moved around me. "What's Interesting?" I asked, my frost-blue eyes locking with his. He continued to inspect me.

He fixed me with a hard stare, but I refused to flinch away. "The fact that with all you know, you never mentioned 'Brother of Thor' or anything like that." He continued to stare at me.

"Adopted" I put in, without thinking first. I saw Loki looking at me, his mouth hanging open slightly in shock. I shrugged my shoulders slightly as he gaped at me. I sighed and gave my reasoning.

"I don't believe that people should be given titles just because of who they are related to. It immediately puts them into a shadow. It also gives them unrealistic expectations to live up to a legacy that they had no power over. I think people should be judged, or given titles for their accomplishments, or deeds in this case. Instead of being judged by their relative's accomplishments or deeds. I did not mention 'brother of Thor' because I do not consider that one of your titles." I finished, studying his unreadable expression.

He scoffed at me. "How would a mortal like you know anything about being in a shadow?"

"Well when you grow up under the legacy of a deceased super-soldier, it's kinda hard not to" I muttered. If Loki heard, he made no indication that he did.

I rolled my eyes, thinking back to the first time I had met my father.

Flashback

_"Agent Viper, Director Fury would like to see you in his office."_

_ Coulson's voice rang out over my earpiece. As I made my way up to the top floor, where his office was located, I responded to his message. _

_"Thanks. And Phil? We've been over this. You can call me Viper, or Agent Lee. Just don't call me Agent Viper. OK?" I heard Phil chuckle on the other end. _

_"Alright, fine, my apologies Viper" Phil responded, chuckling lightly to himself. _

_I thanked him and walked up to the Directors Office and knocked lightly. I heard a strong "Enter" from Fury and stepped inside. I was met with a strange scene. The director was talking with a tall, muscular, blonde-haired man. He had shining azure eyes and he held a friendly, but strong composure. Fury turned to me as I entered. "Viper. Thank you for coming." He started warmly. _

_"This is Captain Rogers," he said introducing me to the captain. "Captain, this is Viper, our head hand-to-hand combat specialist for S.H.I.E.L.D." He finished, stepping back so the Captain could talk to me._

_When I heard his title, I immediately snapped up, sharply saluting. My years in the coast guard as a Commander was still with me. He gave me a somewhat confused look, but then must have realised what I was doing because he gave me a small smile."At ease, soldier," he said, with a friendly and slightly humorous tone. "So, you were in the army?" He asked"Air Force"_

_"What position?"_

_I thought for a bit then replied, "Commander." He looked a bit surprised but then gave me another smile._

_"Well, thank you for your service, commander...?" He trailed off, looking confused. I realised he only knew my code name and finished for him._

_"Adelynn Mae Lee," I said shaking his hand firmly. "Thank you for yours as well, Captain." A thoughtful expression crossed his face for a moment, but he shook it away. _

_ "Please, call me Steve." _

_Steve? Steve Rogers? As in Captain America? How was that possible? I must have recoiled slightly in my shock because Steve gave me a confused and concerned look. I ignored it and wheeled on the Director. He was smirking, confirming my suspicions. _

_"How is this possible?" I asked walking over to him and lowering my voice so Steve couldn't hear us. "Steve Rogers went into the ice 70 years ago!" I said._

_Director Fury smirked wider and responded smugly, " and you were frozen for 50 years by HYDRA, and look where we are now." He must have caught my raised eyebrow at his jeer, because he sighed at continued, granting me an explanation._

_ "We found him in the ice about a week ago, and we just brought him out two days ago. He was somehow still alive. He was asleep most of yesterday, but when he woke up, he was justifiably panicked. Your father has been catching up for the past few hours now, getting used to the fact that he was asleep for almost 70 years." The Director was about to continue, but Steve interrupted by awkwardly clearing his throat._

_"Sorry to interrupt, Director," Steve started, "I know this may be a slightly personal subject, but before I went into the ice, I had a daughter. She was due to be born about a month after I went under. You don't happen to have any files on anyone related to me, do you?"_

_ The breath caught in my throat as he stated his request. I backed up slightly and saw the Director smirk slightly. Tears threatened to break through as Director Fury opened his mouth to address it. _

_"As a matter-of-fact, captain," he started. "I believe you already have."The captain looked shocked and I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Fury's eyes landed on me and the captain's eyes followed. I quickly regained my composure as Steve turned to Fury with a questioning look. They conversed among themselves, Steve's expressions changing from confused, too astonished, to sad, and then to a mix of confused and relieved. He walked toward me and Fury gave me a small nod from behind him. Without a word, the captain pulled me into a tight hug._

End of flashback

I fixed Loki with another stare. I was still slightly annoyed that I had answered all his questions, but he had still denied me a response to my one question.

"So, will you finally answer my only question?" I asked, folding my arms and raising my almost invisible eyebrows. Due to my pale skin and blond hair, my eyebrows kind of blend in.

Loki recoiled slightly again, his vibrant emerald eyes showing the slightest hint of shock. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and let out a long sigh. "I suppose you do deserve to know after all you've told me." He began with another sigh.

"I originally brought you here to recruit you and offer you a position in my army. Seeing as how easily you brought me down at SHEILD, I made the reasonable assumption that you were a talented fighter. And from what i've heard, I was correct. That's why I'm reconsidering and changing my offer."

He fixed me with another harsh stare. "Commander Adaline Mae Lee of Midgard, will you join my army as an Admiral and second in command. Then, when I take over this realm, will you rule by my side as Queen?" He stood up straight, his green eyes nearly piercing straight through my soul as if he was almost daring me to reject his proposal.

The breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened at his request."W-what?" I stuttered, still shocked at what he said. "N-no," I said, sounding kind of uncertain.

Loki started, not expecting me to turn down his offer. "I beg your pardon?" He asked, his vibrant emerald eyes narrowing.

"I said no," I repeated myself, more certain, as the wave of shock passed. "I won't join you."

Loki visibly tensed up, turned around and walked slowly to the other side of the room. He appeared to be thinking of what to do. He picked up his sceptre and started twirling it in his hand. He turned back to me, sceptre in hand. "I wish you were more cooperative." He had genuine sorrow in his eyes.

"Well you better get used to it, buster"

The god in front of me growled and stalked toward me, gripping his magic stick of destiny so tightly that his knuckles became even paler. Suddenly, his step faltered, his eyes narrowed and I met his cold gaze. His eyes were crystal blue.

'Wait, weren't they just green a minute ago?' I thought to myself. I blinked and they were back to green. God, I must be seeing things.

Loki had me pinned up against the wall. He lifted the sceptre against my heart, hovering over it for a quick second. Then in a quick flash of movement, he flipped the spear sideways and pressed the glowing blue gem up against my forehead, right over where, hypothetically, my third eye would be. Suddenly, everything went black.

(Third Person)

Adelynn's body shook as she was forced to absorb the power of the sceptre's stone. Her veins glowed an unnatural crystal blue and her eyes flooded black. Once the black cleared from her eyes, they were and unearthly crystal blue. She dropped down on one knee, kneeling in front of her god. The sceptre came down on both her shoulders lightly in turn.

"I now name you Admiral Adelynn Lee, my second-in-command, outranked only by myself, Loki, prince of Asgard and your King." He placed the tip of the sceptre on her chin and pushed up gently, bidding her eyes to meet his.

His lips curved downwards in a small frown as if pondering something displeasing. "Your eyes. I liked them much better when they were blue, as clear and vivid as ice."

He took her arm and led her gently to the mirror until they were facing it. "And now, they're just clear, glassy, and bland." He flicked his wrist and a flash of green enveloped her. When the flash dissipated, her eyes were back to her regular colour, a frosty blue.

"That's better. Now, Admiral, follow me, we have much to accomplish." He turned and walked swiftly out the door, beckoning for her to follow, in which she did.

Loki led her through the rooms until he stopped in front of a dark oak door with golden designs nailed into the wood. The god unlocked the door and stepped inside the room.

The room resembled somewhat of a military command room, with plans on a board that was hung on one of the walls. There was also a table in the middle of the room that had a few small statues, obviously representing quadrants of Loki's army.

"When I open the portal, the Chitauri will come through it to attack, you will be defending the portal while I lead the charge, to make sure that Thor or SHIELD try and shut it down."

She gave a sharp nod and scanned the table and maps. Flags were marked to places in need of destruction. These included the NY transit system, the empire state building, the world trade centre, and a few other locations.

"Furthermore, you'll be staying in the space next to my chambers" With that, he turned and walked out of the rooms, leaving her to guess where the hell his chambers were.

Adelynn took one last look at the maps, committing them to memory before turning an walking out the door to find her way around. She walked down the halls, making mental notes as to where certain things were. She found her new room after a while. The room was fitted with a full bathroom, a closet with an all-black stealth combat suit, a pair of combat boots, Completely replacing the slightly tattered Sheild uniform she was wearing. She glanced in the mirror and pulled her hair back into a tight bun. While she was in her room, Adelynn also changed into the sleek uniform and put on the boots. Under the boots, she discovered a pair of black fingerless fighting gloves, which she slipped on, then headed out the door to where she remembered passing the base's gym.

She pushed the door open to the room and strode in. There were a few men either sparring with each other on a boxing-like ring, going at it solo with a punching bag, or shooting targets. all heads turned to her as she made her way to the only free punching bag, down at the very end.

She was punching rather softly for her, as to not break the bag. Her ears caught wind of a conversation two of the other men were having and found that they were talking about her.

_"Look at her, what help would a little girl like her be to our cause?"_ One whispered, thinking that she couldn't hear them.

_"Exactly! It's not like she's going to take on one of the Avengers or something. No disrespect to Lord Loki's choices, but I don't know what he was thinking, recruiting her. I mean look at her! She's barely even moving the bag!" _The other whispered back.

Adelynn narrowed her eyes and found her self steadily kicking and punching the bag harder. The crude whispers and gossip never ceased. Finally, she was fed up with their antics and slammed the bag off the metal hook and onto the ground. Sighing at herself, she heaved the, thankfully still intact, bag off the ground and rested it over one shoulder, easily lifting with her greater strength. She made a greater point by blatantly walking passed the now two gawking men that were whispering about her. She grabbed a new punching bag and turned around to a hulk of a man scowling at her.

"You trying to make a point, Kid?" He snarled at her pushing a finger at her shoulder. His bulky arms were covered with tattoos as the rippled and flexed with agitation.

Her eyes widened with mock fear. "N-no, Sir!" She said, throwing in a stutter for good measure.

The brute smiled cruelly, thinking that he had intimidated her into submission. Just as he was about to open his mouth, she dropped the facade, her face falling flat


End file.
